


Secret

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, NSFW, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Ever since Junkrat and Roadhog have been on their infamous world heist, Roadhog has had a crush on Junkrat. It isn't until Junkrat is with Reaper and a few hundred pounds heavier when he admits it to his boss.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this change I made! Lemme know what you think about Roadhog and Reaper fattening our favorite Junker up!

So I’m gonna mix things up even more and add something new to the relationship. Basically I want to have Roadhog be in love with Junkrat as well. So it might be complicated but at least it’ll make chunkrat hella fat. Let me know what you think about it! Also nsfw warning.

—————————

Of course being with someone for so long you get really close. This was no exception for when Junkrat and Roadhog we’re together through the outback and their world heist.

If Roadjog could guess when he started to think about being with Junkrat in a different way, it’d have to be when they toured the world. To see Junkrat so happy and alive and enjoy himself during that time really made Roadhog start to develop feelings for Junkrat.

That damned idiot. Roadhog couldn’t get him out of his head. That stupid smile, stupid face, stupid..... fuck. They weren’t stupid. In every way possible they were what made Roadhog’s day. Junkrat’s smile lit up every room he was in.

Not wanting to let his secret be known, Roadhog would try to act as if like yes, they’ve been together but it was only due to the money. He’d tried to put on this act of annoyance and some times it’d be real but most of the time he just wanted to hide himself away.

Roadhog knew that he liked bigger guys. Being one himself, he enjoyed having such a massive presence around other people. Not to mention the fact that having so much squishy fat felt pretty good to touch. Yet again he hid this kink of his away with balancing out his fat with muscle.

It was when Junkrat started to pile on weight that Roadhog really started to crush on him. Roadhog hid this yet again by trying to act like all the weight the smaller Junker was piling on was bad and that he needed to lose it. But honestly Roadhog loved it. Junkrat with that belly just drives him crazy, he loved how proudly Junkrat waddled around with it too.

Now though, Junkrat is larger than him and in a relationship with Gabe. He wasn’t mad that Reaper got to him first, maybe then his own feelings for Junkrat would go away but they grew even stronger. Roadhog could no longer take his eyes off of the huge belly Junkrat sported the few times he left his room. He wanted nothing more but to press his hands against the fat and watch them sink into it. Yes he enjoyed the weight he had but he wanted the thrill of making someone else bigger.

Tonight Roadhog just couldn’t handle it anymore. He was just going to tell Junkrat straight up about his feelings and leave. He’s waited far too long and he needs to put his mind to rest about this.

“Hey hogs! Haven’t seen ya in quite a bit. What’s up?” Junkrat greeted as Roadhog entered his room.

“Where’s Gabe?” Roadhog asked, making his through the piles of empty wrappers to stand in front of Junkrat. Who was taking up the whole space on a couch and snacking. He looked massive and Roadhog resisted the urge to poke and grab at the incredibly soft belly.

“Grabbing me seconds while I polish off this round. Gotta keep this tank nice and full!” Junkrat chuckled, “so ya here ta tell me about another diet I have to go on?” Junkrat asked.

Roadhog was blanking, what if Junkrat never even thought of him this way, “No... uh, you need help with that?” Roadhog asked, noticing Junkrat attempting to reach his pudgy hands for some more food.

Junkrat nodded and Roadhog walked over to the table of food and got some nachos. Walking over and pressing himself against Junkrat’s belly as he fed it to Junkrat, much to both of their surprise. Junkrat was just happy to be eating again though.

It’s crazy to think that Junkrat’s love for eating caused him to be at such an enormous size. Roadhog felt the warm, soft flesh press against his own. A cherry red blush crept onto a Roadhog’s face as he could help but get a bulge as well.

“I just... never realized exactly how fat you were” Roadhog huffed, running his hands along Junkrat’s taut belly.

“Ya never know until ye touch it. Ya mind grabbing me more?” Junkrat asked, pushing the empty tray of nachos aside.

How could he even stand at this point? Could he even stand? He was starting to look more like Winston by the day. Not that he was really complaining though. Roadhog thought to himself as he grabbed more greasy food for Junkrat to snack on.

Roadhog just handed the food to Junkrat for the first few times, but then started feeding it to Junkrat after awhile. With each bite Roadhog could feel Junkrat’s belly press more and more against his as it continued to fill up with food. Roadhog’s large bulged pressed against his tight pants. Thankfully Junkrat was too fat to notice as well.

When Roadhog went to feed Junkrat some more nachos, some cheese got on his cheek. Roadhog stopped Junkrat from wiping it with his hand and grabbed a napkin not to far away. He got extremely close to Junkrat and wiped it off. Even when it was all gone Roadhog still remained, in awe over Junkrat’s incredibly soft and cute face.

“Yeah hogs?-“ Junkrat said but was interrupted when Roadhog lifted up his mask and smashed his lips against Junkrat’s before quickly pulling back.

“I just wanted to let you know that I had been crushing on you since our world heist and I wanted to let you know that.” Roadhog huffed.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Reaper huffed as he closed the door behind him.

“No Gabe it’s not what ya think!” Junkrat huffed.

“I think it is! You mind explaining to me what happened?!” Reaper growled.

Junkrat was going to speak up but Roadhog was the one who talked, “I’m so sorry that I kissed him Gabe. It’s just that I’ve been in love with him for a long time and I just wanted to let him know” Roadhog explained.

Even though Roadhog was really crushing on Junkrat, Roadhog thought Reaper looked pretty cute as well too, thoughts entered his mind about a relationship that consisted of the three of them.

Reaper sighed, “I know you didn’t want to hurt me. I just get so defensive you know.” Reaper said, “but since I’ve grown as a person and Junkrat has grown outwards. I think there might be a possibility to share” Reaper said.

“What?” Roadhog asked, confused.

“We both love him like crazy. And I’m guessing you want him bigger too, so why not share. The more the merrier right?” Reaper suggested walking over to Junkrat and rubbing his massive belly.

“That’s not such a bad idea love” Junkrat huffed, imagining the two just having complete control over him.

“doesn’t he look so fuckable to you right now? Don’t you just wanna plow into that fat ass of his?” Reaper said, guiding Junkrat to the largest mattress they had and laid him down sideways.

“Your not thinking...” Roadhog huffed, getting slightly turned on by what Reaper was saying.

“I am thinking. We can always switch around” Reaper suggested. Pulling down Junkrat’s shorts and smacking his fat ass.

“Not even the first date and ya wanna fuck me. Not surprising” Junkrat chuckled, waving over Roadhog to kiss him more.

Roadhog couldn’t help but play with Junkrat’s belly as they kissed more. Roadhog’s own bulge returning as they made out. Soon things escalated even more as Roadhog went down under and reached for Junkrat’s cock. Which was hard to find under all those layers of fat. But when he did Roadhog jerked it a few times before winking at Junkrat and shoving the fat cock in his mouth.

“Ahh fuck!” Junkrat helped in pleasure, getting a blush on his face as he started to sweat almost immediately. On the other hand Reaper had pulled down his tight pair of shorts to shove his cock into Junkrat. Starting slow at first but quickening up his pace after awhile.

“You like that piggy?” Reaper panted, his talons grabbing at Junkrat’s round ass as he fucked.

Junkrat nodded, his entire body shook and wobbled as Reaper thrusted faster and harder into him. All the while Roadhog tried his best to bob his head and suck all of Junkrat’s hard cock.

In fact everyone’s fat belly shook and jiggled. All covered in sweat as Reaper howled when he climaxed into Junkrat, the warm cum inside him caused Junkrat to release all of his load into Roadhog’s mouth after a few good bobs. Roadhog gladly swallowed it all up.

“Didn’t that feel great Mako? You just can’t help but go in for seconds now” Reaper chuckled, stretching his back and removing his cock from Junkrat before waddled his way over to the front of Roadhog, who stood up and gave Junkrats and Reapers belly a good smack before Roadhog made his way over to Junkrat.

Now the roles were switched, Roadhog quickly tore off his pants and crammed his dick into Junkrat. Causing Junkrat to moan and groan loudly. Roadhog had waited such a long time for this and he was going to enjoy it. As Roadhog slowly started to thrust faster and faster he couldn’t help but rub his hands along Junkrat’s fat ass. The damn thing was just so round and soft, Roadhog just wanted to make it grow and grow.

It did not take long for Roadhog to orgasm. Growling loudly as he shot warm cum inside Junkrat. His muscle gut smacking against Junkrat’s fat ass.

Junkrat the whole time was in bliss, sweating and moaning as the two fucked and sucked him. He was loving it.

And after many rounds of switching roles and a huge binging session that ended up being a session of stuffing Junkrat, Junkrat lay against the wall, panting from everything and holding a cup of boba in his hands while Roadhog and Reaper rested themselves against Junkrat’s belly. All enjoying a cold drink in the nude.

“That was amazing” Roadhog huffed, reaching his hand to Junkrat’s belly and giving it a wobble.

“Damn right. I told you he was one of the most fuckable men on earth” Reaper grinned, clinking his drink with Roadhog’s.

Roadhog grinned, kissing Junkrat’s belly, “now that there’s two of us, your really gonna fatten up chunkrat!” Roadhog huffed.

“Chunkrat? That’s a nice name. Has a good ring to it” Reaper said, smacking his own belly, “just to let you know, you’ll gain some weight. Just be sure to feed this fatty it before you eat it all.” Reaper said to Roadhog.

“Mm fine with that. As long as we make this piggy really doughy” Roadhog said. He was fine with gaining some weight, as long as it might being Junkrat he was fine.

Now after all the years of crushing on him. Roadhog felt relieved that he didn’t have to put up this act anymore. No longer did he have to seem like he hated Junkrat’s flab. Now he could praise it, now he could sit naked with Reaper and rest against Junkrat’s belly. Now he could be who he wanted to be.

Now he could help Reaper make Junkrat as fat as possible. Was there really any end of his gains in sight?

—————————-

Well yeah, I hope you enjoyed this little treat you guys. The big change since it’s my blogs anniversary. So let’s celebrate yeah? And how long do you think it’ll be until Junkrat becomes a blob like Winston?


End file.
